


You're part of a machine

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Connor has doubts, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Two years after Markus and Jericho had led a demonstration to free androids. Connor has some coffee and thoughts.





	You're part of a machine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Oof first fanfic with Connor based. There is Markus x Simon mentioned but it's mainly Connor having dark thoughts.

He let out a sigh, not needing to actually breath so no air came out. He wasn't human so you couldn't see his breath in the cold, only the steam the raised from his coffee. Having a scarf loosely around his neck and a beanie to keep his hair from collecting the snow. Hank basically threw a jacket at him and told Connor to get out of the house. Now that androids lived among humans and were free, Connor decided to explore and understand himself.

Connor brought the cup to his lips and drank, the coffee warmed him up even though he didn't entirely feel the cold. It felt like a warm embrace that he could relax in for a while. Taking a few gulps before placing the cup on the bench where he was sitting. The park is his favorite place to sit and take everything in, and it wasn't very quiet though. Children were out of school for winter break so the park was full of families playing in the snow. Androids, the deviants he was designed to hunt down before becoming one himself, and their families. Most took off their LEDs, he kept his on because something about taking is off felt wrong. Like he wasn't free... like he wasn't enough to be like the androids that have.

Connor brushed the snow off the was collected on his lap before standing up, grabbing his cup and started to walk on the stone pathway that looped around the park. Connor’s mind was cluttered, it's been two years since he was free from Amanda, free from the mission that he was set on. He still didn't know his place. Markus and Simon settled down after having an important talk, North left Detroit to help other sex slaves androids. But himself, he had nothing. He thought taking a break from investigating and helping the department was a good idea, but now he never felt so useless. It would be only time before Hank threw him out of the house, even though he did clean and help take care of Sumo when Hank was too tired or drunk. At least he helped Hank with his drinking problem, only getting really drunk once in a blue moon and saw the man start to drink more water. If anyone passes by him, they would see his LED flashing yellow.

He finished his coffee by the time he walked around the park twice. Tossing it into the closes garbage can and pulled out his coin. Rolling it across his knuckles as he leaned against the tree. Closing his eyes and just left the coin get tossed back from one hand to the other. After a few seconds, he managed to calm down his thirium pump or his heart, which he didn't notice was racing. 'Calm down.' His mind said. He needed to or he would overheat. Opening his eyes and noticed that some kids were having a snowball fight and one hit him in the leg. But before he could say it was fine to the parent that was now scolding their child, his phone started to vibrate. Reaching into his pocket and pulled it out, seeing the contact 'Lieutenant Hank Anderson', reminding himself to change that later. Pressing the phone button and brought it to his ear. "Hello Lieu- Hank. Do you need anything?" Asking, his other hand started to play with the coin. Rolling it back and forth and spinning it on his index finger. Listening, "A burger. Do you know how many calo-.. Yes I know you know." Rolling his eyes, talking in the phone with Hank was like hell on the wrong side of the bed. But he still saw the man as a best friend, maybe even as a father. "Pick up Sumo treats and food and you want a burger with the shake?" Getting clarification before he started to walk to the pet store. "Alright Hank. I'll be home soon." Hanging up before smiling to himself.

He may not have a place in the world yet or know what he could do to make a change, but he knew that getting a dog some supplies and a grumpy man his food is a start even if it wasn't a very good start.


End file.
